


Torgus and Korlain Do Azeroth: Wicked Deeds in Elwynn Forest

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Torgus and Korlain Do Azeroth [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Implied Gangbang, Interrogation, Multi, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: As they pass dangerously close to the quaint village of Goldshire, the party unwittingly attracts the attention of a certain blood elf rogue eager to pump them for information.





	Torgus and Korlain Do Azeroth: Wicked Deeds in Elwynn Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Three ash-covered figured trudged down the long road that took them away from the hellish landscape of Blackrock Mountain. Each of them wore a sour expression beneath layers of soot and grime that covered their weary bodies from head to toe. The smoldering wastes of the Burning Steppes were not to be traveled lightly, yet these brave adventurers did not shy away from any challenge in their constant search for excitement, renown, and most importantly of all loot. But just like all who dared to stand in the shadow of Blackrock, eventually they had their fill of the wasteland. Now they were finally nearing the end of their long, arduous journey southward to safety.

Relative safety at least. “Redridge!” shouted Torgus happily as he ran ahead of his party and officially crossed the border separating the fiery volcano lands from the modest countryside. “I’ve never been so happy to be in Alliance territory!”

“Yes, and let’s not forget that fact,” grumbled Korlain as he caught up to his orc companion with slow, plodding steps. “We ought to tread carefully here. Perhaps even more so than we did in the Steppes.”

“You worry too much.” Torgus spied a patch of green grass, the first he had seen in weeks, and he frolicked over to the flora before throwing himself down and rolling around like a happy puppy. “We’re way out in the boonies! No one is going to be looking for a couple of lost Horde right in their very backyard. Or, uhh, their human fuck-buddy.”

Inquisitor Whitemane, though her hair now more resembled a slate grey with all the accumulated ash, rolled her eyes at her childish partner. “Get up, you oaf. This is no time to be dallying. Korlain is right; we can’t afford to let our guard down. There are just as many things that want to kill us in Redridge as there were in Blackrock.”

“Out of the frying pan and into the proverbial fire, eh?” asked Korlain with a grin.

“Ugh.” Whitemane shook her head and walked past both the Horde men as she made her way down the road. “Must you two make a joke of everything? I may be human, but I’m still very much wanted for my Scarlet past. If any guards catch me with the likes of you two, it’ll be my head on the block as well.”

“Especially since you insist on wearing those colors still,” said Korlain with a nod toward her soot-caked Scarlet outfit. The normally bleeding-red scarlet colors were more a dull garnet, and her exposed skin was also marred with swaths of ashy dirt. But none of that stopped the inquisitor from looking any less deadly, or sexy for that matter. “Not exactly denouncing your heritage, are you?”

“Yeah!” piped up Torgus from his place on the grass. “Why are you still wearing that stuff anyways? You’re not Scarlet anymore… Or are ya?”

Whitemane groaned and rolled her eyes for what was likely the hundredth time that day. “Of course not, you cretin. I’ll admit, I may be a bit… Attached to this outfit.” That was putting it lightly. Despite her fall from grace, wearing the Scarlet uniform made her feel powerful. It reminded her of the old days where she was feared and respected not just by her own underlings but most of the rabble. “But it’s not like my travels with you lot have taken me anywhere near a boutique. We’ve all had to make do.”

Torgus jumped to his feet and rushed to Whitemane’s side. “Well then we’ll just have to remedy that! Here’s my promise to you, Sally: As soon as we get out of here, we’ll make a stop at Silvermoon or Suramar just for you! Get you some nice duds for everything you’ve done for us!”

“I’m not likely to be welcomed at either one of those Horde cities either,” muttered Whitemane with an ugly grimace, but then her expression immediately softened. “But… Thank you, Torgus. I do appreciate that.”

“Don’t get all sentimental now,” chuckled Korlain as he stepped up to the pair and patted them both on the shoulder, nearly knocking over the comparatively tiny human. “Let’s focus on getting off this continent alive before we think about shopping.”

“Too true. Too true, old friend!” exclaimed Torgus as he spun on his heels and resumed his trek down the road. “But when we do… Oh, it’s going to be great! Big spenders, the three of us! Heck, I could use some new boots myself to replace these old ones. Maybe some new stomping boots!”

They continued their march as the day wore on. After traveling a few miles further into Redridge, each of them agreed that it would be best to stay off the main path just in case they ran into any Alliance patrols, and so they followed the road from a safe distance in the rugged terrain. When they finally reached the outskirts of Lakeshire, the group lingered for a bit while they argued over whether or not they could risk letting Whitemane go into the town alone to buy some much-needed supplies. The proud inquisitor was adamant that she could handle such a simple task alone, but both Torgus and Korlain weren’t willing to risk splitting up. With a majority decision, they continued onward with a grumbling Whitemane in tow.

They finally reached the border of Elwynn Forest as the sun began to set. Each of them knew how dangerous it was to be so near the heart of the Alliance, yet they were well hidden so long as they stayed within the forest’s dense thicket of trees. Yet even with Stormwind less than a day’s travel away, it was eerie how isolated they seemed to be. They walked for hours with nothing but the sights and sounds of untamed wilderness all around them and not a single hint of civilization. For Torgus and Korlain it felt like home, but Whitemane was more used to the finer things in life and clearly had difficulty navigating the foliage in her scarlet heels. All they had to do was make it through the other side of the forest and enter Duskwood, which was far less populated, and they’d be home free.

Unfortunately nighttime descended upon the group before they could make it out of Elwynn, and with some reluctance they decided it was best to set up camp until morning. After each of them pitched their tents, Torgus got a modest fire going in the center and rolled up a bunch of sturdy logs for sitting, eager to finally get off his feet and enjoy some downtime with his best friends. Of course, as usual, at the forefront of his mind was the hopeful possibility that there’d be some time left over to get frisky with Whitemane before bed. Yet as he threw suggestive glances and a few eyebrow waggles toward the sexy healer, Torgus noticed she had yet to settle in. “Hey, what gives, Sally?”

Whitemane secured the group’s money pouch around her belt. “I am absolutely not waking up in the morning and eat those stale ration we’ve been lugging around for three weeks. Goldshire is only 15 minutes northwest, so I won’t be gone long.”

“Are you really in such a hurry to go? I mean we’ve been walking all day and… Well ya know,” said the orc with a very overexaggerated wink. “I thought we could do a little you-know-what.”

Korlain sighed. “It’s only me, Torgus, and I know what you’re talking about. We literally just double-teamed her last night.”

“Alright fine!” huffed Torgus with annoyance. “We’ll fuck, okay? So how about it, Sally?”

Whitemane just rolled her eyes at her horny companion. “If you thought with the head attached to your neck rather than the one in your pants for once, you’d know that it’s too risky to wait until morning. Nighttime gives you two the best cover to wait here while I do what needs be done in town. If a patrol happens upon you two in broad daylight and I’m not here you bail you out, who knows what could happen?”

“I think we can take care of ourselves,” said Torgus with a puffed-up chest.

However, Korlain saw the wisdom in the plan. “I think she’s got a point, friend. Plus the market is less likely to be as busy this time of night, so Whitemane will attract less attention. Because let’s face it, she does rather stand out.”

Whitemane almost blushed at the tauren’s unexpected compliment, but she quickly took it instead as another insult about her slutty inquisitor’s attire. “Well not all of us can just go lay down with the local livestock and instantly blend in.”

“Whatever you say,” muttered Korlain as he busied himself with the contents of his backpack.

“I still don’t think it’s a great idea, Sally,” said Torgus. “I mean… So many things could go wrong. What if we have to abandon camp and you can’t find us? What if someone at Goldshire recognizes you? What if…”

But Whitemane wasn’t having any of it. She cut him off sharply by holding up her hand, the sharp claws of her inquisitor gauntlet glinting in the firelight. “Enough, Torgus! I have been marching on my feet for the last 18 hours straight. I am tired, I am filthy, and if I don’t get inside a hot bath in the next 30 minutes I am going to lose my mind. Do you want me to be here when that happens?”

Torgus looked down at the ground and kicked at the dirt with his feet. “No…”

“Good. Now here’s what’s going to happen. You two are going to stay here and behave like good boys, and I’ll be back in an hour or two. And if either you have any doubts about my ability to look after myself… Please,” she said with a derisive snort. “Let’s not forget I very nearly handled both of you alone when first we met.”

Korlain rolled his eyes. “I remember that encounter going quite differently…”

“What was that?” hissed Whitemane.

“Nothing.”

The scarlet inquisitor looked over both of them with one final sneer before turning on her heels and walking away from the warm glow of the campfire. “Just stay out of trouble until I get back,” she called out as she slipped into the darkness.

“Geez! I wonder what’s gotten into her lately. I mean except for the two of us, am I right?” said Torgus with a laugh. But his joke got absolutely no reaction out of Korlain, who was still too self-absorbed in organizing his satchel. Torgus merely shrugged to himself and poked at the fire with a stick. “I guess that just leaves you and me, buddy.”

“Yeah, guess so.” Korlain glanced down at the campfire for a few seconds, and then he abruptly stood up and hefted the backpack across his shoulder. “Alright, I’ll see you later.”

“What?!” shouted Torgus. “You too? Where are you going?”

“Well it’s not every day I get a chance to wander through Elwynn Forest, and there’s some unique herbs and plant life here that I’d like to collect.”

“B-but… Whitemane said we should stay out of trouble!”

Korlain sighed. “They’re just herbs, Torgus. How much trouble could they possibly be?” Still, he wasn’t looking to worry his friend, and he offered some extra reassurance before departing. “I won’t be very far. Just shout if anything unusual happens.”

And with that, his tauren friend was gone and Torgus found himself alone at camp with the dwindling fire. The abandoned orc sighed dejectedly and tossed another log into the blaze. “Talk about a mood killer,” he said wistfully. Danger, as Torgus had discovered in their recent adventures, was quite a potent aphrodisiac, and what place in the world could be more dangerous for a young orc than Stormwind’s own frontyard? He had been looking forward all day to having some fun time with Whitemane, but now the little green peon in his pants was as soft as melted ice cream.

“That’s just fine!” shouted Torgus defiantly to no one but himself as he bent down to rummage through his own backpack. “I don’t have to take my clothes off to have a good time! I’ve got my trusty Hearthstone deck in here somewhere… I think.” He found the long-neglected deck of cards at the bottom of his pack, wrapped in twine and covered in a thin layer of dust.

Torgus didn’t even get a chance to pull his hand out before he suddenly sensed something was amiss. He turned his head and peered into the forest as if he expected to find something, or someone, peering back at him. Goosebumps ran along his green skin, practically screaming at him that he was being watched, even if he couldn’t see it. Very slowly and carefully, he reached for his axe lying on the ground nearby. “If there’s anybody out there,” warned Torgus as his eyes darted back and forth, “You should know who you’re messing with. I am a son of Orgrimmar, born and raised in the fires of the Third War, and I won’t go down without a fi--!”

A solid object abruptly smacked Torgus across the back of his skull, and the last thing that went through his mind as he drifted into the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness was how much he hated rogues.

Goldshire hadn’t changed much since Whitemane first visited the sleepy hamlet in her teenage years. The sight of its quaint cottages brought back old memories that she would have preferred to remain in the past, but even she had to admit to herself that it was nice to be back among the familiar trappings of her own people once more. Whitemane had been spending so much time around her Horde companions that she had almost forgotten what it was like to be surrounded by houses that weren’t completely covered wall-to-wall in spikes.

Once Whitemane found the inn, she encountered the same wide-eyed stares from the staff inside as she had out on the streets. While it wasn’t unusual for someone of her stature (meaning adventurers and exotic travelers) to visit Goldshire, the locals still seemed put-off by her risqué attire combined with disheveled appearance. Her exposed thighs were caked in mud and dirt from Blackrock, and the gold highlights of her outfit probably gave Whitemane a more regal presence than they were expecting.

Regardless, it didn’t matter to Whitemane how they gawked at her. All she wanted was a hot bath, and she immediately approached the innkeeper to get it. “You there,” she said in the most neutral, nonconfrontation tone she could possibly muster despite how miserable she felt, “I need a room for one hour.”

The innkeeper blinked at her. “One… Hour? I’m sorry, that’s a rather unusual request. Usually we rent out rooms to weary travelers for the entire night.”

“While I am weary…” _“Mostly of this conversation already,” _she added in her own mind. “I’m not interested in staying a whole night. I just need a single room with a bath so I can wash up.”

“Oh… I see.” The steward gave Whitemane a knowing look before glancing down at her registry book. “You’re looking for the, uhh, special arrangement?”

Whitemane rubbed at her temples as she felt a headache beginning to form, careful not to scratch herself with the claws. “Yes, whatever! Do you have a room available or not?”

“Of course, ma’am. But I must tell you that we don’t rent for just one hour. You’ll have to pay the full price of—”

“I don’t care, that’s fine!” Whitemane had vowed to put aside her murderous Scarlet ways since having a change of heart, thanks mostly to the efforts of Torgus and Korlain’s dicks, but she was starting to make an exception for this impudent women. “I’ll pay it.”

“Just one moment then.” The innkeeper hastily scribbled down the healer’s reservation then fetched a key from behind the counter. “Here you are. Your room is up on the second floor, fifth door on the right.”

“Finally,” muttered Whitemane as she snatched the key away and stomped away. Her outburst had attracted the worried eyes of all the nearby patrons, but the inquisitor didn’t care much what the peasantry thought of her. She climbed the stairs with haste to her privacy.

Once inside her room – a quaint single bedroom with a side room for the bathtub and plumbing – Whitemane immediately threw down her belongings and went to start the water. As the tub filled, she stripped off her dirty clothes until she was completely nude. There was even a full length mirror available for Whitemane to check the myriad of bruises she had accumulated in her travels, though most of them were from Torgus being a bit too rough during their late-night sessions rather than combat. The thought of that oaf and his magnificent cock made the inquisitor wet between the legs, and she indulged in a little fingerplay with herself before immersing in the bathwater that was finally ready.

As soon as the hot water washed over her sore body, Whitemane let out a sigh of exquisite bliss that rival even the utterances she made during sex. Weeks of accumulated grime washed away and restored her flawless skin back to its pristine condition. Her head rolled back over the rim of the tub, her long white hair cascade down to the floor, and allowed herself to be carried away in the first quiet moment she’s had to herself literally since her adventures with Torgus and Korlain began. She was so deep in her relaxing trance that Whitemane didn’t even hear the door to her room open, but when she finally opened her eyes and saw five men standing around the tub, each one completely nude, the former crusader nearly leapt out of the tub in fright.

“Oh, sorry about that lass,” said a stout dwarf with a dick longer than his beard. “We thought ye’d be expected us, so we didn’t knock.”

“What do you louts think you’re doing in here?!” screeched Whitemane as she ducked in the bath until the water came up to the neck to hide her breasts. “This is highly inappropriate!”

“This is Goldshire, ma’am,” replied one of the other men so matter-of-factly.

“You order special service, da?” asked out of the burly draenei. He was incredibly broad with a firm, muscular chest, but Whitemane instantly found her eyes drawn to the massive cock between his legs that hung nearly down to the knees. “We here to provide service.”

“Sexual service, to be precise,” added one of the human males.

“I… Umm…” Whitemane suddenly found herself at a loss for words, her mouth completely dry as her gaze darted back and forth between the exposed cocks on display. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about!”

“The innkeeper should have explained it all downstairs. As per Goldshire customs, certain rooms are put aside for, shall we say, private arrangements at a guest’s request,” explain the man. “You requested, and we’re here to deliver.”

The draenei looked the most puzzled of them all. “Da! You request special service, we provide. This is gangbang room!”

“Suite,” correct the dwarf. “It’s the gangbang suite, lad.”

Whitemane was at a complete loss for words. Perhaps she had been rather hasty in booking this room and cutting off the innkeeper before she fully explained. After all, it had been many, many years since Whitemane had last visited Goldshire, and it seemed that a lot had changed. She was having a hard time thinking clearly while they all stood in a semi-circle around her tub like a buffet free for her choosing. “Well… I didn’t intend… This is still very inappropriate.”

“So…” The draenei looked at his fellow men and shrugged. “No gangbang?”

A shiver ran down Whitemane’s spine as she at last made her decision. These fine male specimens were simply too tempting to turn down, and after all there was no reason she couldn’t have a little bit of fun on her own without those two Horde sidekicks cramping her style. “Well now I didn’t say that,” she said with a hungry lick across her ruby red lips. “I’d hate for you boys to have come all the way up here for nothing.” She beckoned the draenei closer and parted her lips invitingly as his big, blue dick rose to attention. “Let me warm up that cock for you.”

Consciousness slowly returned to Torgus, though he was sorely tempted to just stay asleep considering the hour. He really didn’t want to deal with the headache of an ambush, but his orcish pride and warrior instincts refused to let him just sleep it off. So with great reluctance, Torgus forced his eyes open and allowed the light of the campfire back in.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? You’re a long way from home, son of Orgrimmar.”

Torgus recognized that sort of mocking, playful tone immediately. _“Just what I needed,” _he thought to himself. _“An elf.”_ He saw her silhouette, framed by the simmering campfire, towering over him on the ground. The first thing he noticed were an intimidating set of shoulder pads with wicked red spikes that jutted out like daggers. Speaking of which, she held a pair of green daggers, one in each hand and flipped into a reverse grip. The rest of her outfit may as well have been non-existent from all the pale white skin it flaunted. Such skimpy attire immediately brought his thoughts to Whitemane, but Torgus shook his head clear. “I’m not the only one. What’s a blood elf doing out here?”

His ambusher gave a sharp laugh. “It’s cute that you think you’re in any position to be asking questions here. Maybe if you hadn’t crumbled like a sack of potatoes I’d be inclined to answer.”

“Well there’s no need to be insulting,” grumbled Torgus as he tried to rub the throbbing lump on the back of his head, but that’s when he realized his hands were bound behind his back. Of course he should have expected this; a lone blood elf would have been no match for an orc otherwise. “Figures. This is the coward’s way. Give me my weapon and we’ll settle this like warriors!”

The elf rolled her burning fel eyes. “Spare me your orcish bravado. If I was an idiot, I’d have died long ago. But let me assure you, I’ve gone toe-to-toe with orcs far tougher than you,” she said with a toothy grin.

“Bah, I doubt that.” Torgus pulled at his bindings, but they were tight and well-secure. He wasn’t getting loose anytime soon. “You and your roguish tricks.” The green-skinned warrior leaned forward and peered at the blood elf’s face, which was partially hidden behind a red hood. “Just who are you anyways? I swear your face looks familiar…”

She gave a curt laugh. “No doubt because you’ve seen it on wanted posters, though I doubt the Horde is doing much to track me down anymore these days.” She flipped one of her crystalline green daggers in the air and caught it without even so much as a glance. “My name’s Valeera.”

“Sanguinar,” whispered Torgus. “Lots of people looking for you, but you’re right. Not many of them willing to go much further than just looking now that you’ve shacked up with that king Varian.”

Valeera’s expression instantly soured, and she pointed the jagged end of her dagger at his face. “You ought to choose your next words carefully, orc. The only reason you’re still alive is to answer my questions, but I could just as easily wash my hands of you and get them from your tauren friend.”

“Korlain!” Torgus doubled his efforts to break his bonds, wiggling back and forth on the ground futilely. “What did you do to him?!”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head. Your friend is nearby, but it’ll just be the two of us for the time being. He’s having the most wonderful nap face-down in a patch of silverleaf.”

“If you’ve harmed a single hair on his mane…” Torgus grunted as he put every ounce of power into snapping the rope around his arms. Every ounce of muscle rippled beneath his thick green skin, yet for all his troubles he was making zero progress. Valeera clearly knew her stuff.

The slender blood elf threw a piece of wood into the dwindling fire. She was clearly amused by Torgus’s ineffectual struggles, which was made all the more clear by the ever-present smile on her face like a cat toying with a mouse. “You know, I have to admit I’ve kind of missed this. Your Horde boys are so simple, so predictable, and so amusing. Why reason your way out of a tough spot when you can just wear yourself out trying the same thing over and over again?”

Torgus frowned at her. “Stubbornly doing the same thing over and over again is how I’ve gotten this far. I may be slow, but at least I’m consistent.” The orc blinked in surprise at the words he just uttered. “Why did I just say that?”

Valeera tossed her head back and gave the most earnest laugh Torgus had heard yet. She even had to cover her mouth with a hand as she waited for the laughing fit to pass. “Oh my, you truly are a delight! I suppose I ought to be forward with you, especially since you’ve no choice but to do the same. I’ve been experimenting with a new weapon lately, a sort of truth serum that those eggheads at SI:7 have concocted in their labs. After all, this interrogation wouldn’t be very fruitful if you could just answer all my burning questions with a lie.”

“Roguish tricks,” reiterated Torgus with a sigh. “Fine, I guess I’m not going anywhere. What do you want to know, devil woman?”

That remark made Valeera chuckle, but she too was eager to move on with their business. “Very well. I’ll start with something simple. What are you doing here in Elwynn?”

“We’re just passing through,” he answered quickly.

“I see. Not quite the answer I wanted, but the one I expected.” Her eyes roamed across the campsite as she considered her next question. “There are three pitched tents here, but I’ve only run into you and the sleepy tauren. Who else is with you?”

A pained expression sank into Torgus’s face as he struggled with all his might not to answer, but in the end he couldn’t resist the chemicals running through his system. “Ugh… It’s… Whitemane.”

Valeera’s long blonde eyebrows immediately jumped up in surprise. “Whitemane? THE Whitemane? High Inquisitor of the Scarlet Crusade?”

“Well… Former high inquisitor,” said Torgus sheepishly.

“Yeah okay,” said Valeera derisively, “Now what in the world could possibly motivate a woman as ruthless and powerful as Sally Whitemane to spend even a minute in the presence of two Horde idiots?”

Torgus didn’t even try to hold back his answer, and he even seemed all-too-ready to give it up. “We’re fucking.”

The blood elf’s eyes narrowed in disbelief. “I’m sorry… What?”

“We, uhh, we’re banging. Doing the dirty. Hiding the cucumber morning, noon, and night. Swapping fluids. Dancing the horizontal—”

“I heard you the first time!” snarled Valeera. “I’m just… Having a hard time processing it is all.” Indeed, the blonde rogue looked completely at a loss for words. “You… And Whitemane? Now this… This makes my trip out here all worthwhile,” she said with another smile. “Ever since the dissolution of the Scarlet Crusade, Stormwind has been very interested to know exactly why Whitemane’s corpse wasn’t among the piles left behind in the monastery. Who ever could have guessed she’d have turned in her chapeau for a life serving as a Horde plaything?”

Torgus shrugged. “Well I mean… She still wears the chapeau. Sometimes I wear it when we… You know…”

“That must be quite a sight,” said a smirking Valeera. “What could compelling Whitemane to do such a thing?”

Torgus shrugged again. “I don’t know. I think she just really, really likes cock.”

Valeera sighed. “I must not have given you enough serum. I’ll have to up the dosage.”

“Hey, I’m not lying! That’s probably the truth!”

“Or at least the truth as you know it.” The rogue crossed her legs and sat still while she pondered. This new development had thrown her for a loop. She had initially thought she was just dealing with a group of Horde spies, but all her presumptions had been dashed away with this revelation. Whitemane was a powerful figure, not just as a leader but as a skilled priestess in her own right. Valeera knew she had to get this information back to Stormwind. “Alright, let’s say I believe you. What does the tauren get out of all this?”

“Korlain?” asked Torgus. “Well he’s my friend! He gets half the loot and half of Whitemane. Usually whichever end I’m not using.”

Valeera met his response with a wide-eyed stare. “You can’t be serious.”

“Well we tried the same end together once, but Sally couldn’t sit down for a week afterward, so now we’re not allowed to do that anymore.”

A red-hot blush crept onto Valeera’s face, and she had to turn away from the orc to hide it. “What a tale,” she whispered. The Whitemane bomb had been stunning enough, but the fact that she was caught up in such perversion was even more unexpected. “It’s entirely unbelievable.”

“Like I said,” repeated Torgus reluctantly, “I may be slow, but I’ve got a big dick.”

That comment certainly got Valeera’s attention, and slowly yet surely her own curiosity was starting to get the better of her. There had to be more to this story than a woman falling into a group of Horde curs just because they fuck good, but if Torgus was indeed telling the truth then Valeera wasn’t going to walk away until she got to the bottom of this mystery. “Is that so?” she said slyly. “Then you won’t mind if I have a look.”

“Not again,” sighed Torgus, but ultimately he didn’t have any objections if a pretty blood elf wanted to take his pants off. That’s exactly what Valeera did, though she was rather callous in the way she sliced his belt away with her dagger rather than bother with the buckle. Torgus would have protested if he hadn’t remembered the shopping trip he promised Whitemane, and so even as his manhood was pulled out in all its glory, the only thing Torgus had on his mind was the new belt in his near future.

“There’s one other thing I’ve missed about orcs,” said Valeera as she admired the green cock in her hands. When viewed this close, it was hard to admit that Torgus had spoken the truth. His member was huge, even by orcish standards. Already the shaft was stiffening to full readiness as a response to Valeera’s touch, and the way she stroked and fondled the growing erection only made it swell faster.

Torgus gulped as he could no longer ignore her ministrations. “You, uhh, certainly know what you’re doing.”

“I may know a thing or two about how to please a man.” Valeera leaned it and breathed hotly on his cock, delighting in the way it jumped at her command. “How about it, big boy? I bet you’d just love for me to suck your dick.”

“No, not really.”

“I thought so!” shouted Valeera victoriously. “You Horde perverts are all the same… Wait, what? Did you just say no?”

Torgus nodded. “Yeah. I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m flattered, but with Whitemane… Well, she gives the best blowjob in all of Azeroth, so I really don’t mind waiting until she gets back.”

Valeera’s bright emerald eyes burned at his rebuff, and her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. “Is that so?” she growled. “You’d turn me down for her?”

“Oh yeah, totally! In a heartbeat!” said Torgus a little too quickly, forgetting that his life, not to mention his cock, was entirely in Valeera’s hands.

Luckily for him, she had no real intent to punish him for his rejection. Ever since she was a child, Valeera had always been driven by the single-minded desire to prove everyone’s assumptions about her wrong. That’s why she was so successful in the gladiator arena, because she refused to let anyone be right about how weak they all thought she was, and that’s why she wasn’t about to walk away from this arrogant orc without blowing his mind. Or his cock.

Valeera’s head lunged forward with all the quickness of a striking serpent, and her lips wrapped greedily around his fat cockhead. Torgus jerked in-place out of instinct more than anything, but after that he didn’t make any attempts to stop her from gobbling up his dick. The blood elf’s red hood fell back, giving him a clear view of her long blonde ponytail as it swung back and forth to the rhythm of Valeera bobbing her head in his lap. More than anything, Torgus wished he could reach out and grab hold of it, but with his hands still tied he’d have to suffer through the oral service as an entirely passive participant.

Not that he minded too much. Valeera turned out to be quite a gifted cocksucker, and soon she was slobbering all over several inches of fully-awakened orc cock. Her wide eyes went cross-eyed as she looked down the shaft, suddenly realizing just how many inches she had to contend with. But that only made Valeera all the more determined to conquer this newest challenge. Her tongue flew into action, swabbing back and forth along the underside of his cock, teasing the sensitive spot just beneath the tip, while her lips glided downward.

“Damn, you’re good at this,” groaned Torgus. He had a hard time keeping still from all the excitement. Never had he been content to just sit back while Whitemane sucked him off in the past, preferring always to get involved by either pushing her head down with encouragement or just taking control by facefucking the slutty inquisitor. Honor demanded that he take action, but all Torgus could do was squirm uselessly in-place.

The corners of Valeera’s lips curled upward in a smile even as they were wrapped around his dick. She pulled off him with a loud gasp of air and looked upward with long, stringy strands of spit dangling from her lips to his tip. “Better than your precious Whitemane?”

Torgus wasn’t a fool, at least not when it came to sex. He knew just how to keep her going. “Not quite, but you show promise.”

“Hmph, promise?” Valeera sneered at him, but she quickly lowered her mouth onto his cock all the same. More than anything, his evaluation only spurred her onward. The blood elf made a mess of both herself and his dick as she sloppily slurped away. Large globules of spit ran down her chin and splashed onto her skintight leathers, but they were nothing compared to the thick droplets of precum pouring from Torgus’s cockhead. Valeera drank it up readily without complaint, scoping up every drop with her tongue and gulping it down.

Maybe if Whitemane had stuck around long enough to fulfill her duties before leaving for Goldshire, Torgus might have held out longer. But it had been nearly a full day since his last climax, and he was in no proper state to exercise any amount of self-control. It was doubtful any orc with a pulse could resist such a sexy blood elf sucking away as if her life depended on it, and Torgus had never been one to deny a good nut. With a strangled cry and another useless tug at his bindings, the orc reached his limit and fired a gooey spurt of cum directly against the back of her throat.

Valeera moaned in completely surprise at just how quickly he shot his wad. She had thought it’d take a vigorous deepthroating before she could coax out his load, but now that she didn’t have to resort to such crude methods Valeera suddenly realized she had to skip ahead several steps in her plan to deal with the nonstop jizz quickly filling her up. The rogue gulped down a mouthful of the thick cream, but that didn’t stop the rest from squirting out until nearly her cheeks were bulging outward from the sheer amount of it all.

To keep herself from drowning in orcish cum, Valeera pulled her mouth off his cock and quickly swallowed what remained in her mouth, but that unfortunately left Torgus free to unleash the rest of his load across her face. As spurt after spurt of cum lanced outward, Valeera’s delicate elven features quickly became buried beneath the sticky tide. She gasped aloud, not in disgust but rather shock as more cum than she could have possibly accounted for decorated her face. In a last ditch effort, Valeera opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out to catch of the delicious load as possible. She told herself it was better than just letting it land in her eyes, but really Valeera couldn’t bear to let it all go to waste.

When finally the flow tapered off, Valeera swallowed what remained in her mouth before ducking her head down and slurping the leftovers that were dribbling from Torgus’s cockhead. The salty and familiar taste of orc cum had reawakened a hunger inside Valeera that she had tried to deny ever since she and Rehgar parted ways, but now that she had such a virile stud at her mercy, the greedy rogue couldn’t help but gobble up every drop she could get. “So good,” murmured Valeera as she licked her lips clean. “Alliance men simply can’t compare, and believe me I’ve tried.”

“Now who’s the one taking the truth serum?” said Torgus with a proud grin.

Valeera shrugged as she slowly began to peel off her armor. “I’m not ashamed to admit what I like. Now I can see why Whitemane is so attached to you, though I bet it took her longer to come to terms with what she really wanted.”

“Maybe not as long as you think.” Torgus didn’t take his eyes off the blood elf for even a second as she stripped down until at last she stood before him in all her naked glory. Her body was slender and petite, like all elves, with a strong outline of abs on her stomach. Valeera wasn’t as pampered as others of her kind, and it showed from the way she lowered herself into his lap with absolute control and confidence. “Can’t say I’m familiar with this interrogation technique.”

“It’s a new one,” replied Valeera as she pressed her bare pussy up against his shaft and slowly dragged her wet lips along the length. “Damn, you are a big boy. I hate to say it, but you might not even fit.”

Torgus chuckled. “Let me out of these ropes and I’ll help you out.”

“Oh? So you can pin me down and ravish me all night? Maybe tag team me with your tauren friend?” Valeera bit into her lip at the thought, and her cunt became even more soaked than before. “Mmm, a very tempting prospect. It’s been too long since I’ve been fucked like someone’s bitch.”

“A girl like you deserved to be spitroasted every night.”

“Aww, well aren’t you sweet?” said Valeera with a laugh. “Is that what you want? To turn me into your Sin’dorei fucktoy? A warm body for you and your companion to pound every single night?”

Torgus couldn’t help but shrug sheepishly. “It’s a living.”

“Maybe for Whitemane, though I have to admit I can’t help but feel a little envious of her at the moment.” Valeera leaned forward and pressed her soft breasts against Torgus’s body as she continued to grind atop his cock. “How about you? How’d you like to be taken back to Stormwind? Locked up in my basement like a good little boy toy for me to milk dry every single night?”

His cock twitched in response to her proposal, but Torgus put on his best frown nevertheless. “Sorry, not really interested in settling down just yet. Got too much of the world I want to see.”

“Then I guess we’re at an impasse.” She leaned in closer and nibbled on his ear before whispering into it. “Allow me to show you what you’d be missing out on.”

Torgus steeled himself as Valeera rose up and positioned her dripping snatch directly over his cock. He was determined this time to hold out as long as possible for the sake of his own pride. This rogue had already beaten him once, but he was determined not to lose to her again. Sex was a battlefield like any other, and Torgus wasn’t about to let this sultry assassin conquer his manhood so easily.

His opponent on the other hand was more than eager to get started, and she wiggled her hips to smear his precum all over her slick folds. The heat of it combined with his cock against her pussy made Valeera moan in anticipation, but it was nothing compared to the blissful moan when she finally lowered herself and slipped the tip inside. Just the first few inches was enough to send a shiver running up her back. “By the Sunwell…” whispered Valeera when she met the first sign of resistance with her lips bulging around Torgus’s wide shaft. It took great effort to force herself down, but slowly yet surely she took his cock inside her sweltering pussy.

However, in all the excitement, the lusty elf perhaps got a little too carried away. “Ahh! Too deep!” cried out Valeera as she sank down a little too far on Torgus’s cock. She instantly lifted her hips back up, leaving a few green inches exposed yet slick with her arousal.

“Too much for you?” asked Torgus with a grin. He thrust his hips upward to push the rest inside, but Valeera was prepared and quickly bucked upward to compensate.

“For now.” Valeera placed both hands against his muscular chest and wiggled her hips. Her pussy lips looked absolutely stretched to their limit around his girth, a tight fit for anyone let alone a blood elf. “Mmm, don’t you worry about me. I’ll get all of you inside eventually.” Despite her bold proclamation, Valeera rode him gingerly at first, careful not to slip and take too much cock too fast. Even without taking every inch, she could still feel his cockhead reaching her deepest parts. Each time she dropped down and felt it thump against her cervix, Valeera shivered and cooed happily. She couldn’t wait to take him all, but she would have to go slowly at first.

Riding an orc for the first time in years was getting Valeera incredibly aroused, and soon Torgus’s crotch was soaked from all the juices that had cascaded down his shaft. She rode him with an insatiable hunger, and although she couldn’t fit all of him inside, their coupling was nonetheless having its intended effect. Valeera huffed and squealed as she worked herself closer and closer to a climax, no longer caring one bit about asserting her dominance over him. She wanted to cum all over that fat orc cock, and nothing was going to stop her. As her glowing green eyes rolled back in their sockets, Valeera let her mouth fall open in a long, guttural moan as she came hard.

Trapped underneath the gyrating elf, Torgus gritted his teeth and held on as her impossible tightness clenched even harder around his cock, threatening to choke the life out of him. Her pussy was trying its damnedest to milk him dry, but as much as he wanted to fill this haughty bitch with virile seed, his orc pride wouldn’t allow it. Instead he had to settle for watching Valeera thrash atop him, twisting and quivering as a powerful orgasm consumed her body. Even in the throes of mad pleasure, she looked beautiful with her sweat-soaked elven skin glowing in the campfire light and hair glimmering like fine gold.

When she finally came down from her high, Valeera was surprised that Torgus actually managed to resist his own release, but she only took that as a challenge. “D-don’t think we’re done just yet,” huffed Valeera as she struggled to compose herself. Her lithe body was still shivering from the aftereffects of her orgasm, but that didn’t stop her from continuing to bounce on Torgus’s cock. “You’re going to cum…” Valeera threw her head back and gasped with pleasure as she felt his cockhead bump against her cervix and threaten her womb, “Nnggh! Inside my pussy!”

“Fine by me,” grunted Torgus with great effort. He could feel his resolve starting to slip, but since she had already cum first there wasn’t much reason to hold out any longer. “If you want a half-breed, I’ll give you one.”

Valeera purred like a kitten. “That’s the spirit! Now you’re talking like a true orc.” Her pace increased, and soon she was riding her captive with reckless abandon, dropping onto his cock with little care for the state of her poor pussy. It hurt in the most exquisite way, mingling pain with pleasure in a mind-blowing experience. “Think you can claim me? Then do it! Give me that thick, hot load. Fill me up!”

However, instead of provoking a response from Torgus, Valeera instead got an answer from behind as a third player in their little game stepped up with a gruff and resentful voice, “I’ll fill you up alright.”

“You?!” Valeera whipped her head around to look back at Korlain, but before she could do anything he had already taken hold of both her arms and held them firmly behind her back in a single grip. And while she couldn’t see it, the blood elf could most certainly feel the tauren’s massive dick pressing up against her puckered anus, and nothing could hold back the moan that fluttered from her mouth when his flared tip slipped inside.

“You’ve been a real pain in the ass,” grunted Korlain, “And now I’m going to return the favor.” He slammed his length right up Valeera’s backside without hesitation, opening up her bowels far past the limits of what should have been possible.

A pained scream rang throughout the forest as his hips smacked firmly up against her trembling asscheeks. Fully stuffed with cock front and back, Valeera clenched her jaw defiantly. “Y-you… Filthy…” However, a hard thrust from Korlain made her eyes snap wide open as tears began to well. “Gyahh! Get off m-me!”

“That’s not happening,” said Korlain as he pushed the elf down against Torgus, flattening her large breasts against his body. With a steady hold on her restrained wrists, the vengeful tauren pumped her again, hollowing out her snug ass with nearly a foot of 100% Horde beef. “You’ve been a bad girl, and now you’re going to learn that when you mess with one, you mess with all of us.”

“Yeah!” shouted Torgus in agreement as he thrust upward into the shivering elf. “We fight together, we fuck together!” But he didn’t get any response from Valeera, who was too busy cumming her brains out from the unfortunate reversal. Pinned between two fine male specimens and forced to take their cocks, she couldn’t help but scream out her release at the sinful decadence of it all. A look of utter ecstasy froze on Valeera’s face beneath the sticky layers of Torgus’s cum.

Korlain sneered as the elven ass wrapped around his cock cramped down in the midst of her orgasm, but that didn’t stop him from reaming her full-force. “What a nasty slut, you are. Even Whitemane held out longer than this.” He used his free hand to pull aside one bouncing cheek to get a nice look at her stretched, burning red asshole around his shaft. “Then again, all elves love it in the ass.”

Both Torgus and Korlain could feel their cocks rubbing past one another through the thin membrane separating them inside Valeera’s body, which meant that the screaming blood elf most definitely felt it even more. Any concerns she had about the orc cock completely ruining her tight pussy was now a foregone conclusion, and now it seemed her ass would be sharing the same fate. Torgus did his best to keep up but was limited with his tied hands, whereas Korlain was in the perfect position to pound the rogue’s ass loose. Tauren weren’t easily angered, but Valeera’s ambush had pushed Korlain over the edge, and he wanted to make sure she wouldn’t be walking away without a permanent gaping reminder.

Not that Valeera seemed to mind one bit, and she was shouting out her love for the unexpected ass-fucking. “Ohhh, my ass! You’re ruining my ass!” she gasped whorishly, lacking any higher brain function to say anything but the obvious. Even with the tauren cock laying clam to her backside, Valeera couldn’t help herself from grinding against Torgus on her own volition. Both of her plump, soft thighs tightened around the orc’s waist as she struggled to get more of that green cock inside her. By now Valeera had easily taken every inch of Torgus’s cock, but any pain she might have felt at having her womb caved in was overshadowed by the immense pleasure of being treated like a double-stuffed cocksleeve. Tears of joy ran down Valeera’s face in a constant stream as she begged for more amidst her never-ending chain of orgasms. “Do it! Fill me! Make me your Horde cumdump bitch!”

As much as Torgus and Korlain wanted to prolong the naughty blood elf’s punishment, in the end they were just men with mortal limitations, and they could not resist giving Valeera exactly what she wanted. Thanks to lots of practice with Whitemane, the two friends unleashed their potent loads inside the shivering elf at the same time, filling her holes with so much spunk that it spurted out both sides and dribbled down their cocks. Valeera was in complete mind-blanking ecstasy, loving the way they defiled her body, and she cried out one last orgasm as she felt her womb and bowels swell with seed simultaneously. The two Horde men pumped and pumped and pumped some more until every last drop had been securely deposited inside the mewling slut.

Stuck in the middle of post-orgasmic bliss, Torgus gave his friend a sheepish grin as Valeera wearily slumped against him. “So, uhh, I guess you’re alright! I would have rescued you sooner but… Well…”

Korlain returned a smile of his own. “Me? Looks like you’re the one that needed rescuing. Although…” He thrust inside Valeera’s ass once more, and she gave a quiet moan as a rush of cum poured from her sloppy hole. “Something tells me you’d have been fine even if I hadn’t shown up.”

“Well of course!” boasted Torgus. “Van Cleef put up more of a fight. This one was practically begging me to fuck her.” A sudden wave of drowsiness washed over Torgus, and he let out a great big yawn. “Let me just… Take five and then we’ll… Do it again.” But he couldn’t keep his eyes open, and slowly he drifted off.

“She’s drugged you again, you fool!” But even Korlain couldn’t hold back his own yawn. “And also… Me…” As the darkness scrambled at the edges of his vision, Korlain stumbled back until his soft cock pulled itself free of Valeera’s ass, and his massive tauren form slammed into the ground like a felled tree.

Time passed indeterminately for Torgus, and while he was distantly aware of the melodic chirping of birds, it was the screeching of a harpy that finally jolted him awake. “What are you two doing?! Wake up!”

Torgus rolled over and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he struggled to readjust to the blinding morning light. “Buh… Huh?” he muttered sluggishly. The blurry outline of a familiar shape sharpened as his vision focused until Whitemane appeared before him in all her righteous, and furious, glory. “Sally? What time is it?”

“It’s morning, you oafs!” snarled Whitemane as she watched Korlain roll over and force himself to sit upright. He was usually more alert that Torgus, always rising quickly to face the day with renewed energy, but this time he was totally lethargic. Plus the fact that she found them sleeping on the ground instead of inside their tents told Whitemane that something was clearly wrong. “What mess did you get into this time? And where are your pants?!”

“Pants…?” Torgus glanced downward at his naked self, and suddenly the memories of the previous night flooded his mind. He jumped up, not even noticing that his arms were no longer bound, and spun around with full alertness as if he still expected Valeera to be nearby. “Hey! Where… How…?”

Whitemane threw down her pack full of purchased goods and stomped up to Torgus, shoving a stern finger into his chest. “You are a complete imbecile. I don’t know what happened here, but you’re damn lucky I found you first! Do you have any idea what would have happened if a Stormwind patrol had found you instead? Both of you were out like the dead. I’ve been shouting for nearly a minute!”

While Torgus blushed and bowed his head apologetically, Korlain studied the inquisitor carefully. “And why exactly are you getting back to camp so late? You said you’d only be gone for a couple of hours. The only reason we were out for so long is because of you.”

Whitemane’s face instantly flushed bright red to match Torgus, and she stammered out a poor attempt at a reply, “Well… I, umm… There was…”

Torgus, no longer at the receiving end of her ire, took a moment to look over his white-haired lover’s appearance. Her Scarlet outfit had been washed and returned to complete spotlessness, but there was still something off about her. “Yeah! And why are you walking funny?”

“No reason! It’s nothing! And the reason I’m late… Uhh, I found a hot spring nearby!” she blurted out. “And I guess I just lost track of time.”

Korlain peered at her with narrowed, judgmental eyes. “A hot spring? In this part of the world? At this time of the year? Localized entirely within Elwynn Forest?”

The healer looked like a deer caught in a spotlight, but she nodded stiffly. “…Yes.”

“May we see it?” asked Torgus hopefully, his own muscles aching and in sore need of its healing waters.

“No,” replied Whitemane flatly, and she quickly moved to roll up her unused tent. “We need to leave. Now. I don’t know what sort of trouble you got into, and frankly I just don’t care anymore.”

The two friends glanced at each other in confusion, but their puzzled looks slowly shifted into knowing grins at their shared moment with the missing rogue. It would seem Whitemane wasn’t interested in divulging her little secret, but that was just fine with them as long as they could keep a secret of their own. The three companions packed up their gear in silence, completely oblivious to the smoldering green eyes and beguiling smirk that watched them from the trees.


End file.
